


For a Moment: His Girl

by ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, Prison Sex, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor
Summary: Prison was the great equalizer, it would seem.





	For a Moment: His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and posted it on Tumblr. I was going through things today and realized I never uploaded it here. Cleaned up a little bit--I hope you enjoy!

Prison was the great equalizer, it would seem. Though, there wasn’t quite as much equalizing to happen between bad and worse. It wasn’t as if Ben Solo was some paragon of goodness: he was a smuggler and he owed half the galaxy money--or worse. There had been a great, galactic groan of annoyance when news came of Han Solo reproducing, with a woman who was synonymous with rebellion, no less. Ben belonged in jail, of that there was no doubt.

But to be led to the cell containing the woman so infamous she only needed one name--just _Rey_ \--well, that was comparing apples to oranges. Or grand larceny to cosmic homicide.

She seemed pretty pissed to be here, tanned arms crossed tight over her chest and a glare that was probably halfway to melting the bars of her cell and giving her a means of escape anyway. But when the guard opened the creaking door and pushed Ben inside, _pissed_ evolved into _livid_ and she shot to her feet.

“This whole block is free! Why are you putting him in here with me?” she asked, her voice just as deep and hard as he remembered.

“We’re hopin’ you’ll kill him, love,” was the guard’s careless answer, and with the loud clacking of the lock, he left the two of them alone.

“Miss me, sweetheart?” Ben asked as he sauntered over to her. She hissed and knocked his legs from beneath him in a move he hadn’t even had time to entirely see. She planted a heavy boot on his chest and pressed hard. She was using the Force, because there was no way that twig of a woman could exert this much pressure on him, even were she standing full on his chest. She was tall, and she was muscled, but she wasn’t heavy. He knew what it felt like to have her on top of him.

“Stop it,” she snapped.

“Stop what?” 

“Stop picturing me naked.”

He grinned. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll start picturing you dead and see where that takes me.”

He snorted, pushing her off of him and sitting up. He brushed her boot print from his shirt and looked up at her with a smirk. “You let them pick you up?”

She shook her head, and walked to the bars to check for guards before turning back. “I have to give them something or they get it in their heads that I’m invincible and sic the really heavy artillery on me.”

“So, you’re lazy,” he said. 

She whirled and shot a pulse of the Force that knocked him again to his back. “Shut up, or I won’t let you ride my coattails when I do decide to break out of here.”

Ben was smart enough to fall silent at that--for a time, at least. He plopped down on the narrow cot and waited.

Long minutes passed as Rey paced the length of their cell. Ben cleared his throat, but Rey silenced him with a sharp look. She continued pacing, her dark cowl billowing out behind her with each clunk of her sturdy boots.

Another hour of this and Ben cleared his throat again, asking, “So, how are we going to pass the time until you decide to bust us out?” 

She turned to him, her mouth open in preparation for whatever biting retort she was formulating when the lights in the cell block winked out.

“Ooh,” Ben hummed in her silence and the fresh dark. “This gives me an idea.”

She laughed, one sharp bark like a shot from a blaster. “In your dreams, Solo.”

“Oh, yeah,” he agreed. “All the time, almost every night, really.” He stood, moving easily over to her even in the dark. With the frantic energy her body gave off, he could find her with his eyes closed. She gasped, angry but excited, and he brought his hand to her face, hooked his thumb behind her bottom teeth, for no other reason than to shock her.

“That little noise you make when I make a move on you, though? I think about that when I’m awake.” 

“I loathe you,” she slurred around his thumb, and he laughed through a groan. The word dragged her tongue twice over his digit and he felt a kick in his chest at the sensation.

“Careful, sweetheart. Pretty easy to misunderstand you with your mouth full like that.” He pulled his thumb from her mouth, rubbing the wet pad of it across her lower lip once, twice, before dragging his hand to her half-loose hair. He wished he could see her better than small, shifting movements in the dark.

What she said next he didn’t misunderstand and he crushed her into the bars at her back. Pulled the high collar of her tunic down and gave her a few marks to take with her. He liked fucking around with Rey, on the scant few occasions their differing flavors of illegal caused their paths to cross. She was tough and hard and she liked him rough. Rougher than he was usually willing to give, truth be told, but he didn’t care to think too hard on that. He knew about his mother’s father, and Rey’s similar weaknesses. He knew she felt like she needed to be tossed around a bit as punishment for her deeds.

It could have just as easily been him in the black robes.

“Stop it!” she hissed. “Stop trying to pity me, Ben, and just fuck me.”

He nodded against her neck and turned her roughly around. He heard her grasp the bars and felt her arch her back, her backside grinding into him. He hiked her higher, to her toes, and rucked down her fitted leather pants.

Wet. Hot. Ready, but he chose to ignore that, easing his thumb into her and pressing forward.

She gasped again, that noise that he carried with him into and out of his bed, and he bit the back of her neck like some sort of rutting animal. He stroked that shallowly set place inside her with his thumb as all four of his fingers rubbed against that little point at the crest of her sex tuned to nothing but sensation. He knew well how intense this tactic was, and how much she hated it.

He got her off in a matter of seconds. She kicked the bars, spitting mad at being brought up and over so quickly. One of her clenching hands let go of the bars and fumbled at his fly. He let her struggle with it, still rubbing and stroking her, threatening her with another violent orgasm. But then she had him in hand and he could think of nothing, _nothing_ but being inside her.

He removed his hand and let her guide him forward.

He bit his lip, his head jumbled with her pleading thoughts. She didn’t know she did this, he thought. Filled his mind with _“--please!”_ and _“Just touch me, please--”_ and _“I need this, I need you, I need--”_ and _“--gods, so long since I--”_

He was sure she didn’t know he could feel her utter relief at skin to skin contact, could feel the sobs caught at the cusp of her throat. She wouldn’t ever want him to know how starved she was for even the smallest affection, even at the hands of a rough lover. 

But she’d never let him take her to bed proper--or touch her in an intimacy not borne of lust but rather comfort. So he gave her what she allowed, and left it at that.

He fucked her, hard and fast enough that she wouldn’t feel the soft kisses he brushed over her shoulder as he did. She slung a hand out behind her, keeping him still and close when he tried to pull out, and he spilled inside her, bewildered but not questioning. The woman took strange intimacies where she could get them.

He stayed pressed against her for longer than was their usual, and he felt the rough pain of regret when she finally wriggled from beneath him. He righted himself, his mind swimming with the feel of her and the nagging sensation that he should follow after her when they made their getaway. He was so absorbed in all of this that he didn’t register the clunking of the lock until it was too late, and she was on the other side of the bars and locking the door behind her.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she shot her hand out to cover it. His eyes had adjusted enough to see her. To see the slightest sheen of wet on her cheeks.

“Don’t you dare, Solo.” He could hear her tears more clearly than he could see them. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

She pulled away her hand and fled and it was all he could do to not bang on the bars until a guard came to attention and dragged her back to him. He did curse under his breath. Cursed her.

Rey, the woman the entire galaxy was frightened of and the girl who feared only love and those who might give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to let me know that you think! Thank you so very much for reading!


End file.
